Miscellaneous Jewelry
Significant pieces of jewelry with various functions, usually magical. Most of these are necklaces, though a few bracelets or rings are scattered throughout. 4 Tails Necklaces Four mermaid-shaped necklaces found in a box at the bottom of a pool, which threw the girls' powers out of whack and left them still in their tails even after they dried off. Cave Necklaces Three necklaces found by Hailey, Brooklyn and Merlena in the cave where they transformed. Unlike other similar necklaces, they do not match--Brooklyn's in particular, being a gold locket with a key and a heart pendant while the others' are single silver pendants--and it is unclear if they have any magical properties. Fire and Ice Isabella and Macy discovered two necklaces, one red and one blue, while swimming. They immediately linked them to their respective superpowers--fire and ice. Glowing Pendant A semitransparent stone wrapped in silver wire, on a black cord, which first manifested in Sophora's dream--she was trying to protect it from someone. When she woke up, the necklace was tied to the ladder of her bunkbed. When Jordan entered the room and picked it up, it began to glow. Putting it on, Jordan popped a tail immediately. Mermaid Charm A mermaid pendant from Talie Kresh, which the girls found on a windowsill. While holding it, Aly got wet and transformed into a mermaid, only to be immediately transported to a cave, where she was captured by a cloaked stranger (most likely Talie Kresh). The Mermaid's Treasure Two necklaces described in the book Erica and Jane found at Aqua Falls, later given to them by a clerk at a shop. He was the brother of Haley Little, another mermaid who'd been discovered. Necklace and Note A heart-shaped necklace in an unnamed, upcoming show by cuteautumn74. Most likely it will be the catalyst in transforming the protagonist into a mermaid. Power-Holding Locket A locket given to Marlowe by her sister Talie Kresh, which was meant to steal the powers of the other mermaids. Talie later took it back and used it to take Marlowe and Aly's powers. Replica Lockets These are lockets based on those belonging to the three mermaids of H2O: Just Add Water. They are silver and oval, each with a small gemstone in a different color, with a wave pattern on the back. They are real lockets, with space for photos or notes inside. Bella discovered another such locket in the woods, along with a note revealing that its original owner, Mera, was looking out for them. As it turned out, this locket could grant the wishes of the holder. One by one, Nikki, Melissa and Selena found their versions of these lockets--at the bottom of a lake, in a backpack pocket, and at the bottom of a slide. According to their book, the first triggered the appearance of the others. The lockets would make eclipses "more natural," meaning more influential, but returning any of the lockets to the lake would cause the mermaid to involuntarily transform into water permanently, and her companions to lose their powers and become temporarily paraplegic. Talie Kresh Bracelet A bracelet found by Serena in her playhouse. It has the initials "TK" on it, and was accompanied by a note explaining that it was from a shapeshifter named Talie Kresh. When Serena accidentally got wet while wearing the bracelet, it knocked them both out. They woke up on an unknown beach, Aly tied to a small tree. Category:Jewelry